


If You Were There, Beware

by Tlspenthusiast



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Matt Helders - Freeform, Multi, alex turner - Freeform, jamie cook - Freeform, nick o'malley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlspenthusiast/pseuds/Tlspenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex, Matt, Jamie, and Nick somehow get caught in thr zombie apocalypse....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo the chapters are probably gonna be a mix of short and long ones oops

Jamie groaned as he woke up, almost rolling on top of Nick. It must've been around 10:00 AM, but there wasn't a single sound outside. That was definitely strange, seeing as it was a Saturday morning in May. Usually, the streets are bustling with cars and people, but that morning, there was nothing.

Jamie heard Nick yawn and looked over to him, watching as he stretched. "Mornin', Cookie," Nick mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Jamie smiled and kissed Nick's forehead. 

 

In their room, across from Nick and Jamie's, Matt and Alex had been up, watching the morning cartoons and eating Doritos. "Matt," Alex said out of the blue, "Why is it so quite out there? It's usually noisy," he asked, motioning to the window. 

Matt shrugged. "Maybe it's the zombie apocalypse," he joked. Alex rolled his eyes; Matt was infatuated with the idea of the apocalypse, but Alex thought that was highly unlikely to happen, not to mention childish. But that was one of the things that made Matt so cute.

 

Back in the room Jamie and Nick shared, they looked at each other. They knew what was to go down; this happened every day. They'd have an overly-competitive race of who gets to the bathroom first. Most of the time, Nick won.

Jamie shot up, with Nick closely behind. Flinging the door open, Jamie couldn't help but laugh. He heard Matt swear and yell at them that they were gonna break the door off the hinges if they kept flinging it open like that.

As he reached the bathroom, Jamie put his hands up in victory. Nick groaned. Jamie patted his head. "How's it feel to lose?" He teased, and Nick gave him a certain finger in response.

Meanwhile, Alex and Matt calmly made their way downstairs to the kitchen, on the hunt for breakfast. Matt flipped the light switch, but nothing happened. He flipped it an unnecessary amount of times more, with no avail.

"Uh, guys? Any of the other lights workin'?" Matt yelled through the house. Silence, then a confused, "No..."

"Dammit Al, d'ya forget to pay the bill? It was your turn!" Nick groaned. "I did it Tuesday! Relax, there's probably some sort of blackout goin on."

Jamie emerged from the bathroom, a towel over his shoulder. "Uh, the water's not workin'..." Matt leaned against a wall. "The hell's happenin',?"

"Ooh, maybe it's the zombie apocalypse!" Nick joked. Alex shook his head. "Nah. Let's go check 'n see if anyone else has anythin', yeah? Maybe it's summat with the...government? Where does all the electricity and water come from anyway...?" Alex wondered aloud.

Going out in his t-shirt and boxers, Matt was sent to go ask the neighbors if they had power.

 

Opening to door, Matt stopped.

"...holy shit."

Alex raised a questioning eyebrow, and joined Matt at the door. Alex went pale when he saw what was outside. Jamie and Nick rushed to join them.

Jamie gasped. Outside, the neighborhood was in ruins.

Cars were overturned, buildings were smoking, and there was no one in sight.

"What...the fuck..." "What the hell happened?" "Nick you jinxed it!" Their voices, and occasional worried whimpers, echoed down the empty street.

"...what do we do?" Nick whispered in horror, after they'd all processed what was actually happening. When he didn't get an answer, the panic had finally set in. 

"I don't get it. What's happening? And when the hell did it?" Jamie mumbled.

A crash came from behind them, resulting in the four men jumping and squealing like little girls. Something under a car moved.

"The fuck is that?" Matt asked quietly. His question was answered as a body dragged itself from under it, groaning.

"That's a zombie. That's...a fucking zombie," Alex whispered. 

All at once, the four of them scrambled back inside, slamming the door. "What the hell do we do?" Nick cried out. Alex let out a laugh that was a mixture of fear, disbelief, and overall despair.

"I think we're just gonna have to...fight through it?"


	2. Two

Needless to say, the four of them were quite scared. What do you do when you're the only people left in a suddenly abandoned city? 

"How...how did all of this happen? Everything was fine last night," Jamie said, exasperated. The four of them were in a state of shock; how could this be happening?

"It just happened so suddenly," Nick whispered. He seemed to be the most scared; he was always frightened by zombies and the idea of abandoned cities.

"So...I guess we're just gonna become characters in The Walking Dead? Fight them off and try to survive?" Alex asked, half joking. Matt elbowed him, giving him a look that said 'I swear to god if you don't shut up and take this seriously I'm feeding you to one of them.'

"We obviously can't stay here," Matt pointed out. "Plan, anyone?"

"Ooh, I got one," Jamie chimed in. "We all have to stay together, of course. So, we pack bags of anything we'd need - mainly just clothes, really - and weapons like knives. Then, we just set out and try to kill however many we need to survive, and get food from stores before they go bad," he explained. 

Alex and Matt nodded. Nick whimpered. "...what's gonna happen if we don't survive? All of you know damn well we're all gonna die off one by one," he whispered. 

"Nonono, Mal, don't talk like that! We'll keep each other safe!" Alex tried to comfort him, not doing a very good job. "C'mon, we have each other's backs! We're gonna make it, Nick, okay?" He continued, trying to smile.

Nick stayed silent. "So...should we start packing? Get ready to be badass zombie fighters?" Matt asked, trying to lighten the mood. Alex smiled at his boyfriend, shaking his head. 

Jamie sighed. "I, uh, guess so."

They boys set off into the two bedrooms, grabbing backpacks to put things in. In their room, Nick and Jamie were the calmer of the four, swiftly taking clothes from drawers and stuffing them into their bags. Nick grabbed a keychain shaped like a bass Jamie had gotten him for his birthday a year ago. 

Back in Alex and Matt's room, they were having a bit of a tougher time. "Matt, just pack a bit of everything, we don't know how long we'll be out there!" Alex sighed. "Oh, come on, that makes it sound scary," Matt said dramatically. "It bloody hell is! Matt, do you realize we're the only survivors in a fucking zombie apocalypse? It's terrifying!" Matt nodded, giving up and stuffing things in his bag.

Jamie and Nick finished first, of course. They waited for their friends on the sofa, staring absentmindedly at the blank T.V screen. Jamie felt Nick move his hand towards his, and took it. Nick sighed, a look of anxiety and overall despair on his face. Jamie put his head on Nick's shoulder and told him it was all going to be fine, altho Jamie himself doubted that.

When Alex and Matt came thundering down the stairs, Jamie and Nick stood up. "So," Jamie said, "Should we, uh, try to head out?" 

Alex nodded, but Matt and Nick looked hesitant. "C'mon, we gotta go sometime, right?" Alex encouraged. Nick and Matt nodded.

"Well then, let's get this done."

Matt laughed to himself. The rest of the band looked at him, confused. "Oh, I just thought of something. Helders, O'Malley, Turner, and Cook vs. the undead!"

Alex shook his head, laughing. "Alright then. Let's go."


End file.
